<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Going Down on Tom while he plays video games by memewhorre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068233">Going Down on Tom while he plays video games</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/memewhorre/pseuds/memewhorre'>memewhorre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:40:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/memewhorre/pseuds/memewhorre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just like the title said, going down on tom while he plays video games. he also should've turned off his mic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Holland (Actor) &amp; Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Going Down on Tom while he plays video games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since it’s quarantine, Tom and you have been staying in and doing anything to cure the boredom. For Tom that was playing videogames with Harrison and the twins. It was a normal day and you were feeling a bit bored and to be honest, horny. Tom sat on the edge of the bed playing and had his headset on and was talking to the boys. You decided that you wanted to have a bit of fun. Crawling over behind Tom and placing your legs on either side of him, you wrapped your arms around his torso, laying your chin on his shoulder as he started a new round. He was already shirtless and was wearing gym shorts. You wore his tshirt from the night prior, a red lace bralette with matching panties. Unsuspecting of your evil plan, Tom quickly placed a kiss on your cheek and returned to his game. </p><p>“Mate! No!” Tom yelled into his headset. “Harrison you said you were covering me!” You heard a murmur coming from the headset and assumes that Harrison was making up an excuse to why it wasn’t his fault that Tom died. Seconds later, Tom respawned and continued playing.<br/>
Slowly, you place open mouth kisses up his shoulder to his neck. You heard his breath hitch when you kissed his weak point on his neck. Grinning, you suck and bite down on his skin, leaving a mark. Tom moved one side of his headset so it was off his ear and he asked what I was doing.<br/>
“Nothing, love. Just keep playing your game,” you proclaimed while leaving more hickeys on his neck and shoulders.<br/>
As you were marking up his skin, you trail your hands from his sides to up his stomach and back down again. You dragged your fingers lightly over the waist band of his gym shorts and smirked when you felt him shift his body in attempts to get more comfortable.<br/>
Whispering into the ear left uncovered by the headset, “You want me to make you feel good, Tommy?” He nodded fast and went to turn off his gaming device. “No, keep playing, love. Oh, and leave your mic unmuted because you have to stay silent or else they’ll know and I’ll stop. Okay?” He nodded again and started another round with the boys.<br/>
You moved out from behind Tom and sat on the floor on your knees. Using your hands to explore his torso and toying with his waistband, you kissed up his thigh to where he wanted you most. Tom was looking back and forth from the game and to you.<br/>
As you kissed over his clothes hard on, Tom uttered “fuck.” Followed by, “Yeah, that prick was camping and killed me.” Tom looked down as he was waiting to respawn to see you pulling his gym shorts down. He shifted so the shorts could come of completely, exposing his dick. The tip was red and twitching, waiting for you to do something. Taking him into your hand, you pumped up and down a few times gauging his reaction as he continued to play, albeit played poorly. You licked from his shaft to his tip and took him in your mouth. Bobbing your head up and down, you hear Tom’s breathe become shallower and he slightly bucks his hips to meet your mouth. You took him fully into your mouth, well as much as you could and looked up at him. He was already looking at you, his controller tossed on the bed but his headset still on. Tom stood up and grasped your hair in a makeshift ponytail and pushed you down further before tugging your hair to come back up. You got the message and held your head still as he face fucked you.<br/>
Suddenly, he tossed his headset aside and used both hands to hold your hair. At this point he was moaning loudly and by the way his quickened his pace, you could tell he was close. “I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna cum.” When he reached his climax, you bobbed your head up and down slowly, riding him through it and swallowing the warm liquid in your mouth as it traveled down your throat. Not even ten seconds later, your phone rang and you sauntered over to the side table to where it was charging.<br/>
“Harrison?” You questioned into the phone.<br/>
“Tell Tom to shut his bloody playstation off. And his mic!” Harrison angerly said and hung up. Turning to Tom, he was doing exactly that, though his face was flushed. Once the gaming system was turned off, Tom turned to you. “Now, how bout I take care of you now, darling.” He took off the top you had on and groaned at the sight of your matching underwear. “God, love, you are going to be the death of me.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>